Repeating History?: Part One
by Callie1121
Summary: Two different worlds collide when Beth & John meet. Will they repeat history? Finchel, Fabrevans, Faberry twist, Tike, Pizies, Brittana. RickyXAmy, BenXAdrian, GraceXGrant, AshleyXToby, MadisonXJack. Will be a collection of related one shots and focus on both Beth and John as well as the kids of the New Directions. Not exactly canon, but not exactly AU to both Glee or Secret Life
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is chapter one of Repeating History? I am changing this story, so that each chapter is a short one-shot, but the chapters will be related. **

Repeating History?

Chapter One: Meet John

Hi. I am John Jeurgens-Underwood and this is my story. It is spring of 2025 and I just turned 16. I was the product of a teenage pregnancy. My mother, Amy Jeurgens was 15 and my father, Ricky Underwood, was 16. I have an aunt, Ashley, who is my mother's younger sister. She married her high school study buddy, Toby Duncan, after they got their diplomas early and took off on a road trip. I also have an uncle, Robbie, who is only six months younger than I am because my grandmother on my mom's side became pregnant with him three months before I was born. When I was a year and a half, I met my best friend who is currently my girlfriend, Sarah Boykewich. She was born when her mother, Adrian, was a senior in high school and her dad, Ben, was a junior. Her mom and my mom used to hate each other, but when her mom became pregnant, they soon became best friends. I have two other best friends Sam Smith and Lucy Pappas, who are about six months younger than Sarah. Sam was conceived when his father, Grant Smith, and his mother, Grace Bowman, were at med camp the summer before their junior year. Lucy was conceived that summer too. Her dad is Jack Pappas and her mother is Madison Cooperstein. I have a little sister, Anne, who is best friends with Sarah's little brother Leo, Sam's little sister Kathleen, Lucy's little brother Fred, Ashley and Toby's daughter Molly, and Griffin Smith and Peter James' son Mike "SJ" Smith-James. Griffin is Ashley's gay best friend and Grant's first cousin. Peter is Grace's church friend, who she set Griffin up with in high school.

When I started high school, I joined the Glee Club and Sarah joined it this year. To try to get more members the Glee club allowed seventh and eighth graders to join. We just won the regionals competition a few weeks ago. In May, we are heading to nationals in Dayton, Ohio. We are competing against tough teams this year. One team is from McKinley high school in Lima, Ohio. They have won nationals in their competing class since 2012 and we just got the honor to be in their class this year. Sarah and I will be performing a duet called Candles and a group number called Living on a Prayer.

Chapter 1.5: Meet Beth

Hi. I am Beth Corcoran and I just turned 15. I was the product of a teen pregnancy. My parents, Lucy Quinn Fabray-Evans and Noah "Puck" Puckerman, were both sophomores in high school when I was born. Despite the fact that both parents were sophomores, my father was a year older because he had to repeat his freshman year of high school. My mother went into labor right after she performed in her first regionals glee competition. I now go to the same high school my parents went to. After I was born, the director of a competing glee club adopted me. Her biological daughter, Rachel Berry-Hudson, was in the same glee club as my parents. After I was adopted, I did not see my parents again until I was two years old. My adoptive mother, Shelby, let my parents back into my life then feeling that they ought to be a part of it. My mother married Sam Evans, with whom she had a rocky past, but they knew they were meant for each other so they made it work. They have a son, Eli. My father married his high school sweetheart, Lauren. They have a son, Riley. My parents, adoptive sister, stepfather, and stepmother's best lesbian friend, Santana Lopez married her longtime girlfriend, Brittany Pierce and they have a daughter, Betty Pierce-Lopez. My mom has told me stories about how Santana used to be really blunt and many people didn't like her because of it, but when she finally came out of the closet, she became a lot nicer to people and let more people get to know who she really is. Santana is a lawyer and Brittany is a dance teacher.

My adoptive sister, Rachel, married her high school sweetheart, Finn Hudson and they have a son, Christian. In fact he proposed to her their senior year of high school. She ended up giving up on her Broadway dreams, got a degree in musical education, and now teaches music at the local elementary school. She also co-directs McKinley's glee club. Finn is the football coach for McKinley and directs the Glee club along with Rachel. He also works part time in his stepfather's auto shop. His stepbrother married his high school boyfriend Blaine Anderson and they adopted a son James Hummel-Anderson. Rachel and Kurt's best friend Mercedes married Shane Tinsley, who she started dating in her senior year of high school and they have a son, Ryan. She has recorded a few albums. Mike and Tina married and have a son Mike Chang III. Artie never married but adopted a girl, Meghan. After college, they all ended up back in Lima even though they all vowed they were going to get out of Lima. During their senior year, they all became closer to one another but they never became extremely close until they all settled in Lima after college. I babysit their kids a few times a week. The kids always hang out together and are best friends

This year I joined glee club and my boyfriend Shiloah joined as well. We just won our regionals competition about two weeks ago. We are headed to Dayton, Ohio for nationals in May. We have been practicing hard. Shiloah and I are going to sing "Don't Stop Believing" as a duet and then we are singing "Any way you want it" as a group number. Glee club is very popular now at McKinley. There really is not much of a social hierarchy at school anymore anyways. The school still has a slushie machine, but no one was getting slushie facials anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Two Worlds Collide

May 10, 2025

We finally made it to Dayton. Our coach let us explore the city today before our first performance tonight. Sarah and I decided to find somewhere to eat lunch and then walk around the city afterwards. Our performance is scheduled for five o'clock tonight. While Sarah and I were having lunch, we noticed two members of the Mckinley High School glee club eating at a table nearby, so we decided to walk over and introduce ourselves. "Hi. I am John and this is Sarah. We noticed your high school glee club jackets and we thought we would come over and wish you guys good luck. W e are from Grant High School in California."

"Hi. It is nice to meet you two. I am Beth and this is my boyfriend, Shiloah. I think we may be performing in the same class this year, so good luck to you guys too."

"Thank you." Sarah said.

"After lunch, we were going to walk around the city, so would you guys like to join us?" Shiloah asked.

"Sure we would love too." Sarah responded. Soon they finished eating and started their walk around the city. They got to know each other more, and found they had a lot in common.

Soon it was time for them to head back to get ready for their performances. When we got back, we exchanged phone numbers and promised to find each other on facebook. I secretly asked Beth out to dinner the next night.

McKinley was performing first so Sarah and I met the other members of our club in the auditorium. As Shiloah and Beth finished up their duet I whispered to Sarah, "They are really amazing singers!"

"They are, but we've got this in the bag." Sarah replied

Soon it was time for us to perform. Sarah and I sang our duet and then after the group number we received a standing ovation.

After the performances ended, we joined the McKinley glee club for dinner while we waited for the scores to be posted. While we were eating, our coach and McKinley's coach came over to tell us the results. Both of our schools made it to the top 10.

**The next evening**

Beth and I met outside the hotel to head to dinner after we found out the results. My school ended up placing second and Beth's school placed first. At dinner, we found a lot to talk about. She told me about her family and life in Ohio and I told her about my family. We realized that we were both the products of a teenage pregnancy.

The next thing we knew, we were back at the hotel in a vacant room making out. She gently lowered me onto the bed while my hands slid under her shirt and up her back. She moaned softly.

**A/n: I know its short but I felt the need to end it there. I hope it is a little bit suspenseful. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Warning to all Finchel shippers. This chapter is where the "Faberry" twist starts. Don't get me wrong, I am a Finchel shipper myself, but I also like Faberry.**

Chapter 3

And History Repeats

June 9, 2025

Sophomore year just ended on Friday. Sarah and I are spending the day at my house with my little sister and her little brother. Around three in the afternoon, my cell phone rang. It was Beth. "Hi, Beth. What's up?" I said as I walked out of the room.

_"I need to tell you something. Do you remember the last night of nationals when we did the deed?" Asked Beth._

"Yes, I remember. Is something wrong?"

_"I don't remember if we didn't use protection or if the condom broke, but I'm pregnant. I want to keep the baby. I thought you should know."_

"Thank you for telling me, Beth. I promise I will support you anyway, I can. I will get a job here and send you money. I want to be there when the baby is born."

"_Ok. I will call you the minute I go into labor. You should tell Sarah and your parents."_

"I will tell them. Bye, Beth."

_"Bye, John."_

"Did I hear you say something about a baby?" Sarah asked as I walked back into the room.

"Yes, I did. That was Beth on the phone and she is pregnant with my baby. We had sex the last night of Nationals." I said waiting for the yelling to start.

Sarah sighed and said, "I'm not happy to hear about this, but I ended up having sex with, Shiloah and I am pregnant. I called him last night and he has agreed to support me in any way he can."

I nodded and said, "Well, looks like we cheated on each other. I didn't think it would happen like this. We should tell our parents together so there is not a feud between families. Do you plan to keep the baby? Beth is keeping our baby."

"Yes, I plan on keeping it. Did Beth tell you if she and Shiloah have talked yet?"

"No, she didn't say anything."

"Ok. Let me call my parents over and we can tell everyone what happened."

Finally, we stood in the living room with our parents about to tell them what happened at Nationals.

"I guess I'll start. On the first day of nationals, Sarah and I met the male and female lead from McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. We hung out for the day and exchanged phone numbers. I secretly asked Beth out to dinner the next night. We ended up having sex in a vacant hotel room and she is pregnant." As I finished my mom and Adrian gasped and my dad looked pissed.

"I should tell my side of the story now. I secretly asked Shiloah out for dinner the second night of Nationals as well. We also had sex in a vacant hotel room and I am pregnant." Sarah said

"Does Beth plan on keeping the baby?' My mom asked

"Yes, she does." I answered

"Sarah, are you going to keep the baby?" Adrian asked

"Yes I am, mom." Sarah answered

"I am really disappointed in you, John. I would have been happier if you had gotten Sarah pregnant." My dad said

"I agree. I almost wish you were the one to get Sarah pregnant." Ben said.

"Does Shiloah plan on supporting you?" asked Adrian

"Yes." Sarah replied.

"Then I feel that we should move to Ohio, so that the baby can be near its father."

"I agree with Adrian. John, I feel that the best way to support your child is to move there as well." My mom said.

"I agree as well." My dad and Ben said in unison

Sarah and I then went upstairs to pack while our parents told our siblings what was going on and schedule the next flight to Lima. I called Beth and Sarah called Shiloah. As Sarah helped me finished packing up the necessities for a few weeks, our parents told us that Sarah and I were flying to Lima tomorrow morning. I would be staying at Beth's house and Sarah would be staying at Shiloah's house. Our parents are going to stay here until they find a house in Lima and sold our current houses. Once they arrive in Lima, Sarah and I will stay at our respective significant other's house and our families will live in a house together.

Beth and Shiloah met us at airport when we arrived the next afternoon. Just like Sarah and I, they are on good terms even though they cheated on each other. Since our arrival was kind of sudden Beth still has to babysit tonight, but I am more than willing to help out. I am also excited to meet her "extended family." Once we were settled in the car driving back to Beth's house, I asked, "What are the kids like? Are they quiet, rambunctious, or somewhere in between?"

"Well, this is going to be a long answer." Beth laughed

"I don't mind." I said

"Ok. As you know, there are eight of them and they are all best friends. They are all seven years old except for Meghan and Mike who are nine. My half sibling on my dad's side, Riley, is really rambunctious and he may be slightly ADHD, but my half sibling on my mom's side, Eli, is quieter and is slightly autistic. Sometimes Eli and my adoptive sister's son, Christian, will go off and play together when Riley gets too loud, but in reality those three are the most inseparable. Then there is James, who is Kurt and Blaine's son. He is the exact mix of his dads. He loves fashion but also loves to watch sports. Biologically he is Kurt's son. They got an egg donor who had genes close to Blaine's genes. Out of everyone, he is closest to Ryan, Mercedes' son. Ryan loves football as well. They are also very close to Mike, but sometimes Mike will get annoyed with them because he is two years older. Mike is quiet and also loves football and dancing just like his dad. Mike is also close to Meghan, Artie's adoptive daughter because they are the same age and in the same class at their elementary school. Because they are older, sometimes Mike and Meghan might go off and watch TV or play a board game together. Sometimes they help me out with the younger ones. Last but not least, there is Betty, who is Santana and Brittany's daughter. She is biologically Santana's and they got a sperm donor who gene type is close to Brittany's gene type. Betty and Meghan will sometimes go play together when the boys are playing football or something. Well, I think that's everything."

"Ok. Cool. What do you do when Riley gets too rowdy?"

"I usually set up a touch football game in the backyard for Riley, Mike, James, Christian, and Ryan to play. Even though Christian is not as loud as Riley is, he still likes to play football. The others will usually come out and watch. And one more thing. Betty is tough and active like Santana, but innocent like Brittany. Betty will sometimes play football with the boys."

"Cool. I can't wait to meet them."

Once Shiloah dropped Beth and me off at her house, Beth helped me unpack until the kids started to arrive. Mrs. Hudson and Mrs. Evans were the first to arrive with their sons.

"Hey, Beth." They said as she opened the door.

"Hey, guys. I am surprised to see you guys arrive together. Usually you're a little late, mom." Beth laughed.

"Haha. We had taken the boys to a movie earlier and carpooled to the movie." Mrs. Evans said

"I hope my mom didn't make you guys late, Rachel."

"No, she didn't. She was on time for once." Ms. Hudson laughed

"Oh, by the way, where's. John?" Mrs. Fabray asked

"He's in the family room setting up some fun activities for the kids. He has a younger sister and has babysat her before."

"Alright. We will meet him some other time then. Our husbands are having a guy's night so Rach and I are hanging out at her house."

"Ok. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye."

That was odd, I heard Beth mumble to herself. When she walked in, Eli, Christian, and I were playing a retro board game called Clue. She watched us play as we waited for the others arrive.

Meanwhile with Rachel and Quinn

"Oh, my god! I cannot believe she bought that! I feel so bad now!" exclaimed Quinn

"I know. I feel terrible! We need to tell Sam and Finn soon." Rachel said.

"I know. Do you want to do it tonight, Rach? I know it's sudden, but if we don't do it now there is a bigger chance they or the kids will walk in on us."

"I agree. Let's do it tonight."

Once they reached the house, they shared a kiss before heading inside. Then Quinn called Sam and Rachel called Finn.

Soon Sam and Finn were seated in the living room waiting for the two women to speak.

"I will go first. I will just say it bluntly. I am bi and I've always have been." Quinn started

"I am bi as well." Rachel interrupted

"Why are you guys telling us this?" asked Finn

"Because we have been having an affair for about six months now." Quinn blurted out

"As you guys know, after Quinn became temporary paralyzed in her legs in the car accident our senior year of high school, I helped her more than anyone else did. When she transferred from Yale to Columbia, we became even closer. Some nights we would steal a kiss or two from each other before realizing what we were doing. Then six months ago, we finally succumbed to our feelings for each other. We meant to tell you guys sooner, but we just couldn't find the right time." Rachel explained

A few minutes went by when Sam finally said, "I am hurt that you didn't tell me sooner, Quinn. However, as with Santana, I had noticed over these past six months that you have been very distant. The reason I am more hurt than I was when I found out about Santana, is that I never really loved her. I always loved you and I will never stop loving you. I will be supportive."

Finn had been staring in stony silence when he finally spoke up, "Rachel, how could you do this! This is the second time you have cheated on me! And it seems like you have been since college! If you didn't really love me, why didn't you tell me!" And with that he kicks the leg of the sofa and storms out of the house.

"I'll go make sure he doesn't do something stupid," Sam said quickly before hurrying out of the house.

"Rachel, are you going be ok?" Quinn asked tentatively

"Yeah, I'll be ok. He is right though. I never did really love him. It has always been you since the first time we kissed in our sophomore year of college. I should have known he would have reacted the way he did." Rachel answered before collapsing on the couch in tears.

"Oh, baby. I am sorry! It is going to be ok. Finn will come around. He always has a bad habit of over reacting." Quinn said while sitting next to Rachel on the couch and pulling her into her arms. Soon they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/n: I hope you guys like the chapter. I had planned on Finn walking in on them, but I figured he would have over reacted either way. Please review. If any Finchel shippers are upset by this, I will gladly write an alternate story along with this one where Rachel and Quinn do not have an affair.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Warning: It may seem like I am Finn bashing in this chapter. I do think that Finn is a sweet person and that Finchel is a cute couple especially since they have beat the odds of a small town high school hierarchy. Personally my high school did not have much of a hierarchy. But there have been some things that Finn has done this season and in past seasons that have just really annoyed me.**

Ch. 4

The Joy of the First Heartbeat

June 15, 2025

Today, Beth and Sarah have an ultrasound scheduled to check on the baby. The doctor said that we should be able to hear our baby's heartbeat today.

This past week has been a crazy whirlwind of drama, but not between Sarah and me or Beth and Shiloah or Beth and me, or Sarah and Shiloah, or Beth and Sarah. We have all managed to become good friends. Beth found out that her mom and her adoptive sister were having an affair for six months before they told their respective husbands. Sam was more understanding than Finn was. Finn refused to hear Rachel out for a few days. Finally, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, and Sam locked them in a room together and forced them to talk it out.

_Flashback: June 13, 2025_

_*Tries to open the door* "Well, looks like we are stuck here. You might as well hear me out, Finn." Rachel says._

"_Fine! It is not like you can hurt me more than you already have!" Finn exclaims_

"_Honestly, I did love you once. You could be so sweet and caring if you looked past your stupidity. First off, in senior year, you forgot that I was a vegan and gave me a pig that would have been eventually slaughtered, but then you made up for it by doing something sweet. But sometimes your apologies does not excuse you from what you did! Like the time in sophomore year when you called Kurt a derogatory name and decided that in order to make up for it, you had to wear a shower curtain as a dress! Or the time you sang, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, to Santana after outing her to the whole school! To this day, I am still in shock that she accepted your apology. I have even told her that and the reason she accepted it, was because she was done fighting with her feelings. And then at the wedding the day Quinn was in the car accident and you said it is now or never. I should have broken up with you then, because no one says something like that and you forced me to go through with it even though we had gotten a call saying Quinn was in an accident." Rachel shouted_

_Just as Rachel finished, the door flew open and Quinn and Santana rushed at Finn. Sam and Brittany caught up to them and tried to hold them back. Kurt pulled Rachel away. _

"_Alright, guys calm down! I heard Rachel out and apparently you guys were listening in so you guys get to hear me out! I am going to admit something to you guys that I have never told anyone except for Puck. I have a mild form of Asperger's syndrome, so if you do not believe me then you can ask him. That's why I say things that I don't mean. It is also the reason why when I apologize that it seems like a bad apology. And Rachel, the reason I said it's now or never was because I was depressed after finding out who my dad really was and I was afraid of losing you. Asperger's is also the reason I get angry easily and throw tantrums." Finn said._

_Puck all of the sudden appeared in the doorway and said "He's telling the truth"_

"_Thanks man" Finn said_

_After that, everyone calmed down and talked for a while. Soon it was as if nothing ever happened. Finn decided to move in with Sam and Quinn would move in with Rachel. They also decided that Eli and Christian would stay with Quinn and Rachel and visit Sam and Finn on the weekends._

End of Flashback

Finn and Rachel decided to file for divorce, even though they are on good terms. Finn understood that Rachel and Quinn are in love now. To everyone's surprise Eli and Christian took it really well and Beth took it well too. Occasionally, Eli would become upset with the change, but Christian quickly calmed him down.

Beth and I started crying when we heard our baby's heartbeat. Sarah cried when she heard hers and Shiloah had tears in his eyes, but he denied it and said he had something in his eye.

**A/n: Another short chapter, but I wanted to end it there. I would have written more, but I am going to put it in the next chapter. Please read and review. Next chapter will be John and Sarah's first day at a new school and Quinn will have problems with her legs.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The First Day of School

September 3, 2025

Beth and I are at Rachel and Quinn's house eating breakfast before heading to school. When we finished eating, Beth went to help Rachel get Christian and Eli ready for school while I helped Quinn clean up the kitchen. As I put a plate in the dishwasher, I asked, "Are you okay this morning. You seem a little tired."

"Yeah I'm ok. I'm just tired." She said as she brought a plate over. Just as she bent down to put the plate in, her legs went out from under her. I caught her before she hit her head on the door of the dishwasher. "Are you sure you're ok, Quinn?" I asked

"I don't know. My legs have been getting really tired lately just by doing the simplest things." Quinn said

"Ok. Can you stand up, so I can help you over to the family room couch?"

"I don't think I can."

"Alright, I'll carry you over. Then I will go get Rachel.

"Ok. Can you also tell her that my legs are starting to feel a little bit numb?"

"Yeah, I can." I said sadly.

"Thanks" Quinn said smiling softly

After laying Quinn down on the couch, I quickly ran upstairs to find Rachel. "Rachel, can I talk to you for a minute in the hall." I asked

"Sure. What's wrong?" Rachel asked noticing that I looked worried.

"While we were loading up the dishwasher, Quinn fell. She did not slip. Her legs just went out from under her. I caught her before she hit her head or something and I carried her over the couch. She said that over the past few days her legs have been getting tired just doing the simplest things and she also said her legs feel numb at the moment."

"Ok, thanks for letting me know. I had noticed that she was getting tired easily, but I was going to let her come to me when she was ready. I will go call the doctor and see how Quinn is doing. Can you tell Beth what is going on and you guys can take the boys to school."

"Sure. I can do that"

"Thank you."

After I told Rachel what happened, I walked into the bedroom to talk to Beth while Rachel went to call the doctor and check on Quinn. My parents had arrived in Lima last month, so I called them to ask if she could give Beth, Christian, Eli, and I a ride to school along with my little sister and Sarah's little brother.

Soon after, my parents and Sarah's parents moved to Lima, Anne and Leo met Christian, Eli, Riley, James, Ryan, Betty, Mike, and Meghan. They hit it off well and were very excited when they got into the same class as Christian, Eli, Riley, James, Ryan, and Betty. Eventually, my mom picked us up, got the boys to school, and we arrived to school 10 minutes before the first bell.

Meanwhile with Rachel and Quinn

Rachel and Quinn are sitting in the doctor's office

"Rach, what do you think is going to happen? I am sorry I didn't tell you that my legs had started getting tired by just doing the simplest things over the past couple days. I know I probably should have told you sooner." Quinn said letting her vulnerability show

"It's ok Quinn. I know you would have told me eventually. I know you didn't want to worry me." Rachel said giving her girlfriend a hug

Soon the doctor called them back. Even though feeling had started to return to Quinn's legs, the doctor brought out an extra wheelchair for her, just to be safe.

"Okay, Quinn. So let us start from the beginning. How long ago have your legs started bothering you again? Was today the first day that your legs felt numb? Remember that I cannot tell my son this information. You have to be the one to tell him." Dr. Chang said lightly trying to calm the two women a little bit

"My legs started bothering me again about a week ago. They would become tired just from walking from my car into McKinley where I work as the drama teacher. While working, sometimes I would sit down to teach. Today was not the first day that they have been numb. Sometimes over the past week, my legs would feel numb in the mornings for a few minutes when I wake up." Quinn said

"Ok. Thank you for the details. I'm going to prescribe some physical therapy for you once a week to help strengthen your legs again so maybe we can preserve your ability to walk a while longer. In addition I would like you to use a wheelchair for when you will be walking or standing for a long periods of time. That means using a wheelchair while you are teaching."

"Ok. Thank you."

Meanwhile at McKinley High School

Lunch time

So far, no one has made fun of Beth and Sarah even though it is clear that they are pregnant. Some people did stop and stare when we walked in, but that was it. At McKinley, we have Glee as a class every other school day and after school rehearsals twice a week. Because of Glee Beth, Sarah, Shiloah, and I have all the same classes. The glee club has about 25 people in it, compared to 15 members during Beth's parents' senior year of high school. Sarah and I met Beth and Shiloah's group of friends, Aly, Kaylee, Emily, Emma, Tori, Jen, Lauren, Meghan, Julia, Carliegh, Alex, Skyler, Matt, Jamie, Blake, Corey, Dieter, Emmet, Toby, and Willkie. Emma and Aly are bisexual and they started dating over the summer, which was a shock to everyone because they are total opposites, but everyone knew that they were bi. They are both in Glee. Kaylee, Emily, and Jen are also in Glee and they are dating Jamie, Skyler, and Matt respectively. Their boyfriends are all in Glee. Alex and Blake are in Marching Band and they are dating. They have been best friends with Shiloah since elementary school. Emmet is deaf, but he is in the Color Guard he is dating Meghan who is also in the Color Guard. They have been best friends with Beth since elementary school as well. Shiloah and Beth met in middle school. The six of them became friends then when Shiloah asked Beth out. Toby and Willkie went to a different elementary school and middle school and joined the Marching Band last year. They are dating Carliegh and Julia respectively. Toby and Willkie also started a garage band with Emmet, Alex, and Blake this summer. Carliegh is in Chorus but does not have time for Glee club and Julia plays basketball. Dieter and Lauren are in Glee club and started dating last year. They have been best friends since elementary school and they are the newest addition to the group of friends.

Beth got a call from Quinn explaining what the doctor said and that she would not be at school today. She also told Beth that Finn is going to coach glee club today while Rachel stays home with her.

Soon the day was over without incident. Beth and I picked up Christian and Eli from school and drove them home before driving to Beth's house. When we got home, Shelby was still at work, so we started on homework.

**A/n: Sorry if it's a crappy ending. I don't own glee or Toby, Willkie, or Emmet. The boys belong to Switched at Birth. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Secret Life of the American Teenager, Brad Kavanagh's version of Lego House. The song is the inspiration for this chapter. Search Brad's version of the song and listen to it before reading the chapter. Rory and Sugar were in the glee club back in 2012, but when Rory went back to Ireland, she convinced her parents to go with him and the club hasn't heard from them since except for a letter at Christmas and for each of their respective birthdays. (I'm going to pretend that Rory didn't lie about having to go back to Ireland :p) **

Ch. 6

And On to Us a Baby is Born

February 14, 2026

Today are the girls' expected due date. I have read in the parenting books that the baby doesn't always come on the due date, but I really hope my son is a valentine's day baby. Beth does not mind as long as she and Sarah go into labor on the same day. During school today the glee club is giving anyone's girlfriend or boyfriend singing telegrams for four dollars to help pay for Regionals.

"Hey, Beth. It's a nice day for winter so let's go sit in the courtyard with the other's" said Sarah excitedly

"Ok. Let's go" said Beth

When they walked outside they only saw Emma, Kaylee, Emily, Jen, Blake, Meghan, Carliegh, Julia, and Lauren wondering where we all were. Meanwhile we started walking down the back steps behind them strumming our guitars when we got to the bottom of the steps. When they turned around and saw us, they smiled widely and we started singing.

John

I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
>and build a lego house<br>if things go wrong we can knock it down

Shiloah

My three words have two meanings,  
>there's one thing on my mind<br>It's all for you

Jamie

And it's dark in a cold December,  
>but I've got ya to keep me warm<p>

and if you're broken I will mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

Skyler

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
>I'll pick you up when you're getting down<br>and out of all these things I've done  
>I think I love you better now<p>

Matt

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
>I'll do it all for you in time<br>And out of all these things I've done  
>I think I love you better now, now<p>

Alex

I'm gonna paint you by numbers  
>and color you in<br>if things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall

Emmet

And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before  
>and I will surrender up my heart<br>and swap it for yours

Toby

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
>I'll pick you up when you're getting down<br>and out of all these things I've done  
>I think I love you better now<p>

Willkie

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
>I'll do it all for you in time<br>And out of all these things I've done  
>I think I love you better now<p>

Aly

Don't hold me down  
>I think my braces are breaking<br>and it's more than I can take

John

And if it's dark in a cold December,  
>I've got ya to keep me warm<br>and if you're broken then I will mend ya  
>and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on, now<p>

Shiloah

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
>I'll pick you up when you're getting down<br>and out of all these things I've done  
>I think I love you better now<p>

Jamie and Aly

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
>I'll do it all for you in time<br>And out of all these things I've done  
>I think I love you better now<p>

Skyler and Willkie

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
>I'll pick you up when you're getting down<br>and out of all these things I've done

I will love you better now

Matt and Toby

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
>I'll do it all for you in time<br>And out of all these things I've done  
>I think I love you better now<p>

Alex and Emmet

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
>I'll pick you up when you're getting down<br>and out of all these things I've done  
>I will love you better now<p>

When we were done, everyone hugged their significant other except Beth and Sarah who stared at us with love in their eyes and said in unison, "My water just broke."

Luckily, we had a bag in the car for this exact reason and that Shiloah had put a bag in the car for him and Sarah this morning. We all hurried to our respective cars and rushed to the hospital. Shiloah called everyone while I drove. When we arrived at the hospital, we realized that Rachel and Quinn had seen us running to our cars and had rushed to Rachel's new wheelchair accessible van to follow us to the hospital. Beth and Sarah were rushed to the maternity ward. They forced the doctor to put them in the same room. Beth must have been taking lessons from Santana because she threatened to go all Lima Heights on the doctor. Only my mom, Quinn, Shelby, Sarah's mom, Shiloah, and I could go in the room with them. Everyone else had to wait in the waiting room until the boys were born. My mom called Madison Pappas the mom of Lucy Pappas, who is Sarah's baby's godmother. Meghan is our baby's godmother.

Finally, at ten PM Frankie Caden Corcoran-Underwood was born and at eleven PM Rusty Skyler Boykewich-Harrison was born. Lucy had arrived about an hour before Frankie was born. Surprisingly, there was a flight available that actually got her here before our son was born. She has to leave late afternoon tomorrow, so that she does not miss any school.

One Month Later

March 14, 2026

Today the boys are one month old now and we won Regionals last week. Beth and Sarah are returning to school today. A s we arrived at school this morning, we did not expect for the world of McKinley High to turn upside down.

Beth, Sarah, Shiloah, and I rounded the corner in the hallway that leads to the choir room just as Quinn was assaulted by two basketball jocks with two slushies each. Beth screamed "Mom!" Shiloah and I ran past her and at the two jocks. Beth and Sarah ran up to Quinn, knelt in front of her, and comforted her. Rachel, who had seen the two jocks run by as me and Shiloah chased them, hurried to her wife, who she married two months before. Quinn had been able to walk down the aisle that day. Rachel picked up Quinn out of her chair, held her close, and carried her into the bathroom. Sarah and Beth followed close behind with the chair. They decided that Beth and Sarah should go find John and Shiloah while Rachel helped Quinn. Beth was reluctant to go but her mom insisted.

**A/n: I know a cliffhanger. Next chapter will be a couple years into the future but you guys will find out what happened to Quinn. For anyone who watches Switched at Birth- my version of Emmet is that he is completely deaf but he can talk and he signs too. Meghan and Beth can sign as well.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Secret Life. I also do not own the original version of the songs or the mash-up version. The credit of making the epic mash-up goes to Finchelfan728. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it seems like a lot of telling and not showing.**

Chapter 7

Two years later

March 19, 2028

Rachel's Point of View

I cannot believe that two years have gone by. It has been a crazy two years. My wife, Quinn, has lost full function in both her legs forever. Two years ago, she was assaulted by two basketball jocks who threw two slushies each at her. The two boys ended up being expelled and the slushie machine was removed from the school. A few months before she was assaulted she started having problems with them for the first time since her car accident our senior year of high school. After she was assaulted, her legs became really numb and I assumed it was from the cold of the slushie, but we took her to the doctor anyways. In the trip from school to the doctors, she still could not feel her legs. She got multiple blood work and MRIs done, but no one could figure out why she lost feeling in her legs in a blink of an eye. Even samples from the slushie machine were taken. Even though nothing was found in the slushie, the machine was still removed from school. Thankfully, there was not a riot like the last time it was removed.

Quinn did not take the news well. For weeks, she stayed in our room and she would only come out for meals. She got a substitute to teach her drama class for the rest of the year. Finally, Artie talked to her and she realized that her life was not over.

Beth is a senior now and John is in his freshman year of college. Sarah is a junior and Shiloah is a senior. Both Frankie and Rusty turned two last month. John is going to Lima Community college for a year before transferring to George Mason University where Beth hopes to go. If they both get in the three of them including Frankie are going to move down there so that they can be considered commuters. Shiloah plans on going to Lima Community college for a year after he graduates to wait for Sarah. Then Shiloah, Sarah, and Rusty plan to move in with John, Beth, and Frankie.

This year we got two new additions to the glee club. Rusty's godmother, Lucy Pappas, transferred here at the beginning of the year with her boyfriend Sam Smith. They were best friends with John and Sarah when they lived in California. The pair are now living with Sarah and John's parents. They are sophomores and were the leads of Grant High's Glee Club last year. They joined when they started middle school, but they did not lead any songs in competition until last year. I am confident that we will win Nationals this year with them on our team. We placed first in Nationals last year and placed second Beth's sophomore year.

Beth's Point of View

We just won regionals two weeks ago and we started preparing for nationals this week. This week we are having a boys versus girls competition. We are preforming our songs today. The boys are up first.

Sam

This ain't a song for the brokenhearted  
>No silent prayer for the faith departed<br>And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
>You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud<p>

Shiloah  
>It's my life<br>It's now or never  
>I ain't gonna live forever<br>I just wanna live while I'm alive

Jamie  
>(It's my life)<br>My heart is like an open highway  
>Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"<br>I just wanna live while I'm alive  
>'Cause it's my life<p>

Skyler  
>This is for the ones who stood their ground<br>For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
>Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake<br>Luck ain't even lucky, gotta make your own breaks

Matt  
>It's my life<br>And it's now or never  
>I ain't gonna live forever<br>I just wanna live while I'm alive

Dieter

(It's my life)  
>My heart is like an open highway<br>Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
>I just wanna live while I'm alive<br>'Cause it's my life

New Directions' Boys

You better stand tall  
>When they're calling you out<br>Don't bend, don't break  
>Baby, don't back down<p>

It's my life  
>It's now or never<br>'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
>I just wanna live while I'm alive<p>

Sam

(It's my life)  
>My heart is like an open highway<br>Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
>I just wanna live while I'm alive<p>

New Directions' Boys  
>(It's my life)<br>And it's now or never  
>I ain't gonna live forever<br>I just wanna live while I'm alive  
>(It's my life)<br>My heart is like an open highway  
>Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"<br>I just wanna live while I'm alive  
>'Cause it's my life!<p>

The boys were very good and we gave them a standing ovation. Despite giving them a standing ovation, we were confident in the song we picked out. The girls and I sang an old Bon Jovi song, "Livin' on a Prayer." The boys looked like they were thinking mailman, mailman the entire time we were singing. We wore all black including black leggings, bandanas, and tall black boots. When it was time to vote we ended winning because all the boys voted for us.

Almost Two Months Later

Nationals

May 7, 2028

Today is the first round of nationals. With Sam and Lucy now in our glee club, I hope that we win nationals. John, Frankie and my whole extended family is here. Rusty, Sarah's parents, and John's parents are here as well. For this year, we had to create an epic mash-up song. Starting last month, we looked over different mash-ups that the original New Directions did and created our own. We are up first.

"Are you nervous?" asked Sarah

"A little bit. I wish John was on stage with us." I answered

"Don't worry you will be fine. He will be in the audience rooting for you."

"Thanks, Sarah."

"You are welcome."

Sam

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
>No silent prayer for the faith-departed<br>And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
>You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud<p>

Beth

It's my life  
>It's now or never<br>I ain't gonna live forever  
>I just wanna live while I'm alive<br>It's my life

Shiloah

These are my confessions  
>And just when I thought I said all I could say<br>My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
>These are my confessions<br>If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all

Sam

What I want, you've got  
>It might be hard to handle<br>Like the flame that burns the candle  
>The candle feeds the flame (eh eh)<p>

Shiloah and Sarah

What I've got is a full stock  
>Of thoughts and dreams that scatter<br>You pull them all together  
>And how I can't explain oh yeah<p>

New Directions

Any way you want it  
>That's the way you need it<br>Any way you want it

She loves to laugh  
>She loves to sing<br>She does everything

She loves to move  
>She loves to groove<br>She loves the lovin' things

Sam and Lucy

It won't be long, yeah  
>'til you're alone<br>When your lover (lover, lover)  
>Oh, he hasn't come home<br>'Cause he's lovin', (lovin')  
>Ooh he's touchin' (touchin')<br>He's squeezin' another

Shiloah

Well well you ( New Directions: I can't go for that)  
>You make my dreams come true<br>(New Directions: I can't go for that, I can't go for that)  
>Well well well you<br>(New Directions: I can't go for that)  
>Oh yeah you make my dreams come true<br>(New Directions; I can't go for that, I can't go for that)

Beth, Sarah, and Lucy

My outsides are cool  
>My insides are blue<br>Everytime I think I'm through  
>Its because of you<br>I've tried different ways  
>But its all the same<br>At the end of the day  
>I have myself to blame<br>I'm just trippin

You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
>You can fix your nose if you says so<br>You can buy all the make-up that mac can make  
>But if you can't look inside you<br>Find out who am i to  
>Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty<p>

I feel pretty  
>Oh so pretty<br>I feel pretty and witty and bright

New Direction girls

Remember those walls I built  
>Well, baby they're tumbling down<br>They didn't even put up a fight  
>They didn't even make a sound<p>

It's like I've been awakened  
>Every rule I had you breakin'<br>It's the risk that I'm takin'  
>I ain't never gonna shut you out<p>

Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<p>

You're everything I need and more (Sarah: I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)  
>It's written all over your face<br>Baby I can feel your halo (Sarah: I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)

And don't it feel good!

Shiloah and Sarah

Forget your troubles (Happy days)  
>And just get happy (are here again)<br>You better chase all your blues away (The skies above  
>are clear again)<br>Shout hallelujah (So let's sing a song)  
>And just get happy (of cheer again)<p>

Happy times (Happy times)  
>Happy nights (Happy nights)<br>Happy days  
>Are here again!<p>

We received a standing ovation and we won first in the first round. Grant High ended up not making it to the second round.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A Surprise at the Door

July 17, 2028

"Quinn, honey, can you get the door? I'm on the phone." Rachel asked

"Sure, baby. I will." I answered

I wheeled myself to the door and pressed the button so it would open. Now that I am permanently paralyzed, the house is completely wheelchair accessible. Besides the automatic door, we had an elevator installed among other things. When the door opened, I was shocked to see Rory and Sugar's 14-year-old son, Aiden Liam Flannigan, standing on the other side. He was conceived on Valentine's Day 2012 and born two months early for no other reason than that he felt like it was time to be born. He's considered Ireland's miracle baby because he was the first preemie born more than one month before the due date to survive and/ or to have no medical issues in Ireland. Sometimes they would survive and have medical issues, but die a few days later.

"Are you Auntie Quinn?" He asked

"Yes, I am. Come on in, Aiden. I have heard a lot about you. You have your father's brilliant bluish-grayish eyes and your mother's reddish brown hair." I said

"I know. I'm apparently the youngest heartthrob in the Celtic Thunder since my father originally joined before he moved to McKinley." He laughed

"Quinn, did I just hear you talking to Aiden, Rory and Sugar's son." Rachel asked coming into the room.

"Yeah, why? What's up Rach?" I asked.

"Because Rory is on the phone looking for him. He apparently left a note in their bedroom and left yesterday. They are in the US at the moment touring with the Celtic Thunder."

"Aiden, did you run away?" I asked.

"Yeah." He answered quietly

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to be in the Celtic Thunder anymore. I wanted to stay in one place and go to a normal high school. I'm tired of being homeschooled."

"Did you hear that, Rory" Rachel said into the phone.

_"Yeah, I did. Can I talk to him?" Rory asked._

"Sure," Rachel said, "Aiden, your father wants to talk to you."

"Ok" Aiden said taking the phone.

"Hi, Dad."

_"Hi, Aiden. Is this what you want?"_

"Yes it is."

_"Ok. You could have just told us. You can stay with them. Promise me you will join Glee Club."_

"Ok. Thank you. I promise to join Glee. I love singing. I just wanted to go to a normal school."

_"I understand. Bye, Aiden. We love you."_

"Bye, Dad. I love you guys too."

After he hung up, they took him into the living room to talk to him and get to know him more. Aiden already knew all about Quinn and Rachel's relationship and Quinn becoming completely paralyzed.

After a while, Eli and Christian came into the room to see what was going on. They are both 10 years old now and will be entering the fifth grade in the fall. For their birthdays, they got a Celtic Thunder karaoke game as a combined gift. Aiden was more than happy to play it with them. Rachel and Quinn watched and occasionally sang with them.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own Glee, Secret Life of the American Teenager, or any of the songs. When Aiden auditions just imagine Rory/Damien singing the song. ;)**

Chapter 9

Aiden Auditions for Glee Club

Tuesday September 7, 2028

**Aiden's point of view**

I cannot wait to start at school today. I am going to be a junior. Beth is a freshman at George Mason University and John is a sophomore there because he was able to transfer a lot of credits in. Shiloah is at Lima Community College to wait for Sarah. Sarah is a senior and Sam and Lucy are juniors. Mike and Meghan are now in seventh grade and plan to join glee club. The high school still allows the middle school to join their clubs. Christian, Eli, Riley, Betty, James, Ryan, Anne, and Leo are in fifth grade and are now attending Lima North Middle School. They are allowed to join glee, but they cannot compete until they are in seventh grade. Mike and Meghan just did not feel like joining until they could compete. The middle school is still attached to the high school, but the two schools go by different names. In addition, another middle school about 10 minutes away feeds into another high school.

After I arrived in July, I met Sam and Lucy and we hung out often. They are both a little less than a year older than I am but we are in the same grade because they were born in June of 2011 so their parents decided to have them start school a little bit later. This morning they offered to drive me to school and show me around. Quinn and Rachel have to be there earlier than we do. Rachel still teaches music classes at both Independence Elementary School and Heritage Elementary School twice a week each in the afternoon. Both Independence and Heritage feed into Lima North. Then all of the Lima North students go to McKinley. There is another middle school called Lima West Middle School, but those students go to Lima Senior High School. Unity Elementary School and Freedom Elementary School feed into Lima West

Since it is our first day of school, we have all of our classes today. Usually we have even and odd days. On Mondays and Wednesdays, we have periods 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11 and on Tuesdays and Thursdays, we have periods 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12. In addition, the periods on those specific days will rotate time frames. Every freshmen and sophomore is required to take a language, physical education, and study hall plus four other electives if you count glee as an elective. This is why they have so many classes. Juniors have to take a language as well. Juniors and Seniors can take 12 classes for college credit, so having the freshmen and sophomores take this many classes helps them transfer stuff to college. We also get Fridays off, but the elective classes plus study hall and glee meets on Fridays because they are only one semester. PE and languages are all year round. In addition, the time frames for each class rotate on Fridays as well.

Today, the new members are auditioning for glee. Glee is always 11th period and Study Hall is always 12th period so the freshmen and sophomores are allowed to stay and watch the auditions on the first day.

In Glee Club

"Hey guys. Whose here to audition?" asked Rachel so that she could get an idea of how many middle schoolers would be joining them. About 20 kids raised their hands including Mike, Meghan, Christian, Eli, Ryan, James, Riley, Betty, Anne, and Leo, although only half of them can compete.

"Alright who wants to go first?" Rachel asked

"I'll go first." I said

"Hi. I am Aiden Liam Flanagan. You guys may recognize me from the Celtic Thunder. I will be singing "Take Care of Yourself."

It's time for us to part

Yeah, it's best for us to part

Oh, but I love you,

Ooooh, I love you

Take care of yourself,

I'll miss you

The nights are long alone,

I sit alone and moan

Oh, 'cause I love you

Ooooh, I love you

Take care of yourself,

I'll miss you

And no more tears to cry,

I'm out of goodbyes

It's time for us to part,

Although it breaks my heart

Oh, 'cause I love you

Ooooh, I love you

Take care of yourself,

Take care of yourself,

Take care of yourself

I love you

"That was very good, Aiden. You sound just like your father. You're in." Rachel said

"Thank you." I said as I sat down.

"Alright, Mike and Meghan, do you guys want to go next?" she asked

"Sure, we will" They answered.

They sang, "Don't go Breaking my Heart" and got in. They started dating over the summer. Next, Ryan and James sang "Defying Gravity" and both hit the high F at the end. Both of them got in as well. Over the summer, they started holding hands at random times and laying their heads on each other's shoulders during movies. Then a few other kids went and they all made it. During those auditions, Quinn came in to watch her son audition. When Quinn came in Rachel moved to Quinn lap. Eventually it was time for Christian and Eli to audition. They sang Lucky, with Eli playing the guitar just as his dad did all those years ago. Rachel and Quinn both had tears in their eyes, and Chris and Eli both got in. Chris and Eli have also started holding hands and stuff just like James and Ryan have started doing. Finally, Anne and Leo auditioned. They sang "Don't Stop" and they both got in.

**A/N: I know laying your head on a friends shoulder may seem intimate, but they are only 10 so they don't really realize what they are doing and their parents think it's adorable. Next will be a combined homecoming for the middle school and high school. Also time will jump to the winter dance at OSU-Lima. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Disclaimer- I do not own Secret Life of the American Teenager or Glee. The Sam referred to in this chapter is Sam Smith the son of Grant and Grace. Also the credit to writing this chapter goes to Finchelfan728. **

Chapter 10

Homecoming 

October 13, 2028 

Homecoming was coming up at McKinley. Whenever a dance came around high school kids were more high schoolish than usual, if possible. Everyone was talking about who was going with who and where you got your dress from and how much it cost. Lucy wanted to go with Aiden. She was finding herself developing feelings for him even though she was with Sam. It was just - whenever she was around him, she found herself getting excited. He made her happy; he made her feel secure about herself. It seemed like he did not even need to try. He was just - so good to her.

However, she was not sure if he liked her. Not in the way, that she liked him. He seemed to enjoy being around her, but he did not give off the vibe that he was into her the way she was into him.

At lunch, Lucy was sitting with her female friends when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see Sam. Out of nowhere, Sam began to sing, staring at Lucy the whole time.  
>At the end of the song, Sam took Lucy's hands. "Lucy, will you go to Homecoming with me?"<br>Lucy froze. Of course, she liked Sam. However, she wanted to go with Aiden. What would she do?

"Sam, can we talk outside?" she asked

"Yeah, sure" Sam said sounding disappointed

"I like you a lot, but I'm starting to like Aiden more. I think it is best if we broke up. I hope that we can stay friends?"

"Yeah, we can stay friends. I want you to be happy. And for the record I think he likes you too."

"Ok. Thanks, Sam"

"You're welcome"

Lucy decided to head to her locker since lunch was going to be over in a few minutes. When she got there, she found a box of chocolates and a note from Aiden. Just as she finished the note, she heard someone strumming a guitar and she looked up. Aiden was walking down the hall playing the guitar and he started singing when she looked. He reached her just as the song ended. "Lucy, will you go to homecoming with me?" He asked

"Yes, Aiden, I will go to homecoming with you.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: The Sam referred to in this chapter is Sam Evans.**

Chapter 11

Coming Out

October 16, 2030

After school

"Mom, I'm going to walk over to dad and Sam's house to ask dad a question." Chris said

"Ok, why don't you call him, Chris?" Rachel asked

"Because I want to ask him a private question."

"Ok. Well, be home by dinner."

"I will."

At Finn and Sam's house

"Hey, dad." Chris called as he entered the house.

"Hey, Chris. What's up. Is everything ok?" Finn asked

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask you something privately."

"Ok. Let's go into my study."

"Dad, I wanted to tell you that I think I might be gay. I think I am developing feelings for Eli and I don't have any feelings for girls."

"Thank you for finding the courage to tell me. I hope that you have the courage to tell Eli how you feel."

"Thanks, dad. But I don't even know if he's gay or bi."

"You don't know until you ask." Finn said smiling softly and giving the slightly shorter boy a hug.

"Ok. Bye, dad."

Just as Chris walked out of his dad's study, Eli was coming out of Sam's study. All of the sudden Eli began to sing. Finn and Sam came out of their respective studies, but neither boy noticed.

I can't fight this feeling any longer

And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow

What started out as friendship has grown stronger

I only wish I had the strength to let it show

And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
>You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winters night<br>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for<br>It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
>And throw away the oars<br>Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
>I've been running round in circles in my mind<br>And it always seems that I'm following you, girl  
>'Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find<p>

And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
>You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winters night<br>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for<br>It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
>And throw away the oars forever<p>

'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for<br>Even if I have to crawl upon the floor  
>Come crushing through your door<br>Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore

"Eli, is that really how you feel?" Chris asked

"Yes, will you go out with me?" Eli asked

"Yes, I would love to" Chris answered giving the other boy a hug and peck on the cheek

When they finished hugging, Chris asked his dad if he knew that Eli had been there all along.

"Yeah, I did. He came over about 10 minutes before you showed up." Finn laughed

"So you came here instead of going to the store?" Chris asked Eli laughing

"Yeah, I did" Eli laughed

Chris laughed and gave his new boyfriend another kiss on the cheek.

"Are you guys going to come out to Quinn and Rachel?" Sam asked

"I was planning on it." Chris said

"Me too. I just wanted to talk to you first." Eli said.

"Ok, good. They have a right to know, but if you weren't ready for it yet that's ok." Finn said

"We ready" both boys declared.

Meanwhile at Kurt and Blaine's house

"Dads, before we eat, I have something that I need to say." James said while they sat at the table about to eat

"What is it, James?" Kurt asked concerned

"I think I'm bi. I have feelings for both boys and girls, but right now, I have a crush on Ryan, Mercedes and Shane's son."

"Thank you for telling us. It would be very hypocritical of us if we didn't support you." Blaine laughed

"Are you going to tell Ryan about your feelings? I know you guys are very close." Kurt asked

"Yeah, I think I'm going to." James replied

"Good." Kurt said

Around the same time at Mercedes and Shane's house

"Mom, Dad, I have something that I need to tell you. I am gay and I have feelings for Kurt and Blaine's son, James." Ryan said

"Oh, Ryan. Thank you for telling us and of course we support you." Mercedes assured

"What! Mercedes, how can you support him?" Shane exclaimed

"Shane! You know Kurt is my best friend!" Mercedes yelled

"Fine, then I'm out of here!" Shane yelled and stormed out of the house.

"Ryan, I'm sorry you had to see that. I thought that he had changed. He is always so polite to Kurt and Blaine. I guess it was because he loved me, but in the end love didn't even matter." Mercedes said

"It's ok mom. If he wants to be a homophobe then that's his problem." Ryan said

"Oh, Ryan. You are such an optimist."

"Is it alright if I head over to James' house?"

"Sure. I'm just going to go call Sam."

"Ok. Go get him mom."

"And go get your boy, Ryan"

"I will mom."

With that, Ryan hopped on his bike and rode to James' house. Kurt answered the door when he knocked.

"Hey, Kurt. Is James home?" Ryan asked

"Yeah, he is. He is up in his room. Go ahead on up." Kurt replied

"Thanks, Kurt." Ryan said

"Hey, James." Ryan said walking into his friend's room.

"Hey, Ryan. I thought I heard you down there."

"Yeah. I have something I want to tell you."

"Ok. What is it?"

"I came out to my parents tonight. Of course, mom took it well but dad did not. He took off his wedding band and walked out. I am gay, James. In addition, I have a crush on you. Will you go out with me?"

"Yes, I will go out with you. However, I am not ready to come out at school yet. I came out to my dads tonight. I'm bi."

"Ok. I understand"

Then Ryan hugged and kissed the smaller boy on the cheek, said goodnight and rode his bike back home. When Ryan arrived back home, his mom had just gotten off the phone with Sam.

"How did it go?" Mercedes asked

"It went well. We are dating now, but he wants to keep it a secret at school and that's ok with me." Ryan replied

"I'm glad you two are together now."

"Thanks, mom. How did your talk with Sam go?"

"It went well. We talked about our feelings for each other. I think I started liking him again after Quinn broke up with him a few years ago maybe even longer."

"Ok. Are you two going to started dating again?"

"Yeah, we are if you are ok with it."

"Yeah, I am. Can you tell me the whole story of you and Sam again?"

"Sure. After nationals my junior year and his sophomore year, we started dating secretly. Then we dated for most of the summer, but broke up when he moved to Kentucky. A little while later, I started dating Shane. Then he came back a little bit before sectionals, my senior year, and his junior year. He was disappointed that I was dating someone else and went to Quinn for comfort. They started dating a little bit after Christmas. At the time, I think he loved the both of us. Shane and I stayed together and married a couple years before you were born and Quinn and Sam married that year too."

"Ok. I want you to be happy mom."

"I am."

"Good"

**A/n: To clear some things up in my version of the story, Rachel was suspended so they had to go get Sam. Quinn never tried to get Beth back and she was never a punk. Shelby did let Puck and Quinn in Beth's life when they were seniors. Summer nights and Human Nature never happened so the Samcedes kiss never happened. Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany did join Shelby's group but came back after sectionals. The Faberry scenes did happen although the passes were only used for one year since Quinn transferred to Columbia. Quinn did stand at prom. Finn did propose to Rachel, though I think I mentioned that in a previous chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Aiden's Graduation

June 3, 2031

**Aiden's Point of View**

Today, Sam Smith, Lucy, and I are finally graduating high school. Lucy and I started dating our third year of high school, but she and Sam are still on good terms. Lucy and I are going to the University of Virginia and Sam went to Gettysburg College. Our parents are buying us an apartment near UVA so that we will be classified as commuter students, so that we don't have to pay as much. Sam took up horseback riding when he went to Gettysburg and sometimes his school competes against Wilson College.

John graduated high school four years ago as valedictorian of the 2027 graduating class. He proposed to Beth at the end of his speech just like his father proposed to his mother when he graduated from high school. He went to Lima Community College for a year after he graduated to wait for Beth. After Beth graduated in 2028, they moved to Fairfax, Virginia because they wanted Frankie to have a good education. They heard that Fairfax has one of the best school systems in the United States. The year that Beth and Shiloah graduated, Shiloah proposed to Sarah. After Sarah graduated, the three of them including Rusty moved to Fairfax to live with John, Beth, and Frankie. John just graduated from George Mason University because a lot of his credits transferred to GMU from Lima Community College. Beth and Shiloah are seniors there. Shiloah was also able to get many of his credits transferred. Sarah is a junior there.

Eli, Christian, Riley, Betty, Ryan, James, Anne, and Leo are all 12 and they are going to be in seventh grade. Meghan and Mike are 14 and are going to be freshmen in high school. Eli, Christian, Ryan, and James came out to their parents a year ago. Ryan's father did not accept him and left his mother. His mother started dating Eli's father again and they got married a few months ago. Eli and Christian came out to the school when they started "dating" last year, but Ryan and James are going to wait to come out to the school in the fall.

**Eli's Point of View**

"Hey, Chris. Are you almost ready to go?" I asked walking into our room.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Chris answered giving me a hug and a small kiss on the cheek.

"Good, 'cuz, Mom and Rachel are waiting."

"Alright, let's go then."

We quickly ran out of our room, down the stairs, and to the car. Ten minutes later, we arrived at McKinley. The school is holding graduation in the gym this year. Last year, they renovated the gym so that it was big enough to fit the graduating senior class, family, and friends. We found the gang in the stands by the wheelchair access, so that mom could sit with us. Since he was a junior Aiden has become like an older brother to us.

"Hey, Ryan. Hey, James" Chris and I said while sitting down next to them.

"Hey, guys. You guys got here just in time. The ceremony's about to start" James laughed.

"Good. Glad we did not miss anything. Where's Keith?" Chris asked noticing that Aiden's parents were here but his godfather was not.

"I don't know. The program doesn't even have the speaker in it like it did for Beth's graduation." Ryan said.

"Huh, I guess we will just have to wait and see what happens." I said

Soon the graduation march began and everyone filed in. When Aiden walked by it almost seemed like they were trying not to let him see them so that he would not be disappointed that Keith was not there.

After everyone was seated, instead of the principal introducing the guest speaker or the valedictorian, the music to "I wanna know what love is" began to play. All of the sudden Keith appeared at the end of the aisle and began to sing.

Gonna take a little time,  
>A little time to think things over,<br>I better read between the lines,  
>In case I need it when I'm older.<p>

Now this mountain I must climb,  
>Feels like a world upon my shoulders,<br>Through the clouds I see love shine,  
>It keeps me warm as life grows colder.<p>

In my life there's been heartache and pain,  
>I don't know if I can face it again,<br>Can't stop now, I've travelled so far.

To change this lonely life,  
>I wanna know what love is,<br>And I want you to show me,  
>I wanna feel what love is,<br>And I know you can show me.

Im gonna take a little time,  
>I'm gonna take a little time,<br>A little time to look around me,  
>Cos I've got nowhere left to hide,<br>It looks like love has finally found me.

In my life there's been heartache and pain,  
>I don't know if I can face it again,<br>I can't stop now, I've traveled so far,  
>To change this lonely life,<br>I wanna know what love is,  
>And I want you to show me,<br>I wanna feel what love is.

And I know you can show me,  
>I wanna know what love is,<br>I know you can show me,  
>I want to feel what love is,<br>And I know you can show me,  
>Wanna feel what love is.<p>

He walked down the aisle as he sang and squeezed Aiden's shoulder as he walked by. When he was done, he began his speech.

"Hello, I'm Keith Harkin from the Celtic Thunder and I bet you were wondering what the point of that song was." Everyone laughed at that

"Well, most of you out there are 18 if not turning 18 soon. Some of you guys are probably are in relationships and know that you are in love with your significant other. However, sometimes you can't know, but I know my godson knows he is in love with his girl. You may be finishing high school, but you guys are going on a new journey in your lives. People may change. Friends may change. You might even make lifelong friends in college. Now the kids of the original McKinley glee club are going to sing you a song.

Chris, Eli, Ryan, James, Riley, Betty, Mike, and Meghan hurried on to the makeshift stage. Chris played the drums and Eli and Riley played the guitar.

Riley 

I had a friend was a big baseball player  
>back in high school<br>He could throw that speedball by you  
>Make you look like a fool boy<p>

Chris

Saw him the other night at this roadside bar  
>I was walking in, he was walking out<br>We went back inside sat down had a few drinks  
>but all he kept talking about was<p>

All

Glory days well they'll pass you by  
>Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye<br>Glory days, glory days

Eli

Well there's a girl that lives up the block  
>back in school she could turn all the boy's heads<br>Sometimes on a Friday I'll stop by  
>and have a few drinks after she put her kids to bed<p>

Ryan

Her and her husband Bobby well they split up  
>I guess it's two years gone by now<br>We just sit around talking about the old times,  
>she says when she feels like crying<br>she starts laughing thinking about

All

Glory days well they'll pass you by  
>Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye<br>Glory days, glory days

James

Now I think I'm going down to the well tonight  
>and I'm going to drink till I get my fill<br>And I hope when I get old I don't sit around thinking about it  
>but I probably will<p>

Mike

Yeah, just sitting back trying to recapture  
>a little of the glory of, well time slips away<br>and leaves you with nothing mister but  
>boring stories of glory days<p>

All

Glory days well they'll pass you by  
>Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye<br>Glory days, glory days

Glory days well they'll pass you by  
>Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye<br>Glory days, glory days


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: This will be a flashback chapter and a little bit sad. I had tried to write this in the chapter that it happened, but I couldn't find the words to do it at the time.**

Chapter 13

What Happened after Quinn got Slushied

March 14, 2026

**Quinn's point of view**

"Mom!" I heard Beth yell.

She and Sarah were at my side instantly while John and Shiloah ran past to find the two basketball jocks. Beth and Sarah try to comfort me and clean me off when I hear Rachel say "Let's take her into the bathroom." She then scoops me up in her arms and carries me into our bathroom, which all the glee club members call the Faberry Bathroom because all of our important conversations happen there, while Beth and Sarah wheel the wheelchair in. On the way in, I realize that I cannot feel my legs and not wanting to worry Beth, I tell her that Rachel will take care of me and that I will be ok so she can go find John and Shiloah. Rachel also tells her to tell the Glee Club that glee is cancelled today.

When Beth and Sarah leave, I break down. Rachel holds me and rubs my back until I manage to choke out through my tears, "I can't feel my legs, Rach."

"Oh, baby. It is ok. They are probably just numb from the cold of the slushy." She says soothingly

"Can you take me to the doctor just in case?" I ask

"Sure, honey."

Since it was after school and there was no one around, Rachel carried me out to our van. After we got into the car, she called Dr. Chang to set up an emergency appointment. He said he could see me right away so we drove straight there. When we arrived, he came out and met us. Rachel sat on my lap and he wheeled us in. He did multiple reflex tests, a Catscan, a MRI, and he was able to take a sample of the slushy because there was still some on me, but he could not figure out why I could not feel my legs anymore.

After the appointment, we went home. Rachel carried me upstairs and we cuddled. I broke down again and she held me close while stroking my hair to calm me down. After a while we eventually fell asleep.

Two Months Later

"Hey, Quinn." I hear Artie say as he wheels himself in.

"Hey, Artie." I sniffle

"Why are you so depressed? You were not this depressed after your accident. I actually thought you were a little optimistic then."

"Because back then there was still hope that I would walk again, but now there isn't any hope."

"That doesn't mean your life is over. Rachel still loves you. Your kids still love you. Everyone still loves you. Come back and teach again, Quinn. The whole school misses you."

"Thanks, Artie. It is a little too late to come back this year. Can you call Rachel to come help me clean up and take me downstairs?"

"Sure I will."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Time Flies By

June 9, 2035

Christian's point of view

Today, Eli, Riley, Betty, Ryan, James, Anne, Leo, Kathleen, Molly, and I are graduating. Kathleen and Molly moved here and lived with Anne, Leo, and their parents at the beginning of sophomore year. Mike, Peter and Griffin's son, moved here that year as well. Grant high has not made it to nationals since then and we have a huge winning streak. After they moved here, we started calling Mike Smith-Costigan, S.C. and Mike Chang III, Chang.

We are all going our separate ways. Eli and I are going to Yale in the fall and studying in their acting program. James and Ryan are going to NYU to study in their music program. Riley and Betty are going to LA to study at UCLA and to try to get a record deal. Anne, Kathleen, and Molly are all going to Wilson College to study in their equine program. Meghan, S.C. and Chang all graduated two years ago. S.C. goes to Ohio State, but he does not know what he wants to study yet. Chang goes to Juilliard to study dance and music. Meghan goes to Ohio State as well and she still has to declare her major.

A little less than three years ago, Eli and I got four new half-siblings each and we share two of them. About a month after Aiden's graduation, dad was hanging out in the Lima Bean after work one afternoon and he met a woman named Harmony who reminded him a lot of Rachel. Harmony had been in a rival show choir and they lost sectionals to McKinley when she was a sophomore and dad was a senior. She had been on Broadway for a few years before moving back to Lima. They really connected and they were married by January of the next year. Then three weeks later Harmony found out she was pregnant. Nine months later, I met my new half-siblings, twins Emily Katie Hudson and Daniel Jacob Hudson. Around that time, my mom and Quinn tried a new technology that fused two eggs together to create a baby. **(A/N: Remember this is the future so anything is possible.) **Then also in October twins, Tanya Vera Berry and Nikolai Sasha Berry were born. Also twins, Deshawn Terran Evans and Jessa Nichole Evans were born that month to Mercedes and Eli's dad Sam. Now the six of them turn three in October and they go to preschool together three days a week. Now that we've graduated, dad, Harmony, mom, Quinn, Mercedes, and Sam are moving to Fairfax, Virginia with them where Beth, John, Frankie, Sarah, Shiloah, and Rusty live so that their kids can have a good education.

Nikolai has brown eyes and light brown/ dark blonde slightly wavy hair. He has Quinn's eye and mouth shape and my mom's nose. Tanya has the same color hair but light green eyes. She also has Quinn's nose and Rachel's eyes and mouth shape. They both have very unique personalities. I always thought that people who say that a kid has one of their parents' personalities were crazy. Nikolai loves fashion and is already picky about his clothes. He will only wear clothes that Uncle Kurt picks out for him. Tanya is nothing like either of her moms. She hates cheerleading, but she loves watching soccer and basketball even though she doesn't really understand it yet. Both of them are slightly tall for their age and their doctor thinks that they will both be taller than mom and maybe even taller than Quinn when they grow up.

Emily and Daniel are complete opposites of each other. Daniel is really tall for three years and Emily is slightly short for her age. Daniel has dark brown, almost black hair and bright blue eyes. Emily has light brown hair and light brown eyes. Emily loves to watch sports with Tanya and hates cheerleading as well. She is also shy about singing. Daniel loves to sing and loves singing along to the theme songs of the cartoons he watches. Also, Emily would rather watch sports than watch cartoons.

Deshawn and Jessa are exactly identical to each other. They both have slightly tan skin, dark blonde hair, blue eyes, and slightly larger than normal lips. Everyone thinks they are going to be heartbreakers when they grow up. Although Deshawn is a little diva and loves fashion, Jessa loves cartoons and will sing along to the theme songs just like Daniel does. Daniel and Jessa usually watch cartoons together. Deshawn and Nikolai usually play dress up with their clothes. They are really smart for their age and can dress themselves without having their parents check their outfits to make sure pants are on the right way and that the outfits match.

In about a month, the 10 of them are moving to Fairfax, Virginia. They will be moving in with John, Beth, Frankie, Shiloah, Sarah, and Rusty. The house has five bedrooms and five and a half bathrooms. It also has a room over the garage for the kids to do their homework and projects. The original master bedroom had an office attached to it, but the wall was knocked out to make a bigger bedroom. One of the walls in the bedroom in the basement was also knocked out and part of the storage area was renovated to make a bigger bedroom. Since the furnace was now in the bedroom it was walled off to prevent the kids getting hurt. There is still a storage space for old files and toys. The previous owners had left boxes and boxes of stuff in there, which John and Shiloah threw away, but John and Shiloah decided to buy file cabinets so that there was more room. Rusty and Frankie actually played with the old toys when they were younger. Now that Rusty and Frankie are older, John, Beth, Shiloah, and Sarah are moving into the bedroom in the basement. Mom, Quinn, dad, Harmony, Mercedes, and Sam will be moving into the original master bedroom. The boys will share the bedroom across from the master bedroom and the girls will share the room next to the workroom. The extra bedroom will be used as an extra space for clothes and the changing tables will be put in there as well.

In September, the toddlers will be going to a private preschool that is for gifted kids. All of them are very smart in their own ways. Deshawn and Nikolai have already learned to read. Jessa and Daniel are musically gifted and they have already learned to read as well. Emily and Tanya are athletically gifted. Even though they both hate cheerleading, they have taken up gymnastics.

Rusty and Frankie are nine years old now and will turn 10 in September. They will be in fifth grade in the fall even though they will just be turning 10. For Fairfax County, the cutoff date for schools is the end of September. They are both in the program for gifted kids at Mantua Elementary School. They both play soccer, basketball, and baseball. Both of them are a perfect mix of their parents in looks. Rusty has slightly tan skin with reddish brown hair and light brown eyes. He is also tall like his dad. Frankie has pale skin, very light brown hair, and golden/amber eyes. He is tall just like both his parents.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Basketball Tryouts Among Other Things

November 5, 2041

**John's point of view**

Tonight my son, Frankie, and my bestfriend's son, Rusty, are trying out for the Varsity basketball team at W.T. Woodson High School. Everyone calls the school, Woodson. They are both trying out for one of the two forward positions. They are both pretty tall, which is good for the positions they want to try out for. Frankie is 5 foot 6 inches and Rusty is two inches taller. They also play soccer in the fall and baseball in the spring. They both have girlfriends who are trying out for the women's basketball and the women's softball teams. Even though they are considered "jocks", they have friends who are in the marching band, chorus, and theater group. The two of them have played soccer and baseball since they were seven years old. In baseball, Frankie is a pitcher and Rusty is a catcher. When they were younger, they made it on to the all-star team for basketball, soccer, and baseball.

Beth's half siblings, Nikolai and Tanya, are now in the third grade GT program at Mantua along with Emily, Daniel, Deshawn, and Jessa. There is only one third grade GT class so they all have class together. The school bus does not stop at our neighborhood. Instead, the kids have to walk across a path through some woods to get to school. Each morning Rachel, Quinn, Harmony, Finn, Sam, and Mercedes take turns walking the kids to school.

Eli, Christian, Riley, Betty, Ryan, James, Anne, Leo, Kathleen, and Molly graduated in May 2037. S.C., Chang, and Meghan all graduated in May 2035. This past year has been the year of weddings. Since November 2038, there has practically been a wedding every month. The first couple to get married was Sam Smith and Robbie. At first people thought that it was weird because Robbie is technically my uncle, but eventually we got used to it. They married last November. While in college, Sam realized he was bi and Robbie realized he was gay and one year during a Christmas break, they got together and have been together ever since. The next couple to get married was Aiden and Lucy in January of this past year. Then in this past March, Beth's half-brother, Eli and Christian got married. Two months later in May, my little sister, Anne and Lucy's little brother Fred got married. Then in June, Beth's other half-brother, Riley and Betty got married. The next wedding was Sarah's little brother, Leo and Sam Smith's little sister Kathleen in July. Then in August, it was James and Ryan getting married. In September, Molly and S.C. got married and finally last month, Artie's daughter, Meghan got married to Mike and Tina's son, Chang. They have all decided to move to our neighborhood.

One Week Later

Frankie and Rusty just got the try-out results today. They both made the varsity team and are starting for them in the positions that they wanted. We took them out for a celebratory dinner at Sweet Water Tavern with their girlfriends. Their girlfriends also made it on to the varsity team, but they are not starters.

Three Months Later

End of February at the basketball state championships

Beth, Sarah, Shiloah, Rachel, Quinn, Harmony, Finn, Mercedes, Sam, Nikolai, Tanya, Emily, Daniel, Deshawn, Jessa, Finn's half-brother Ryder, Ryder's wife Kitty, and the rest of the original New Direction's kids were there cheering the boys on. Ryder's best friend Jake Puckerman was also there along with his wife, Marley, because he was visiting his niece and nephew, Beth and Riley respectively. Jake is Puck's half-brother. Ryder's son, Aaron, and Jake's daughter, Arianna, could not make it to the game because they are still in college in New York. They are both 21 and they will graduate in a year and three months. In other words, after they finish this semester they have two semesters left before they graduate. They both go to NYU. Aaron is studying to become a video game designer and Arianna is studying to become a teacher.

Ryder and Kitty have been together since their freshmen year of high school. Jake and Marley have been together since his sophomore year and her junior year. Some people say that Ryder and Kitty are Fuinn 2.0 because Ryder is Finn's half-brother and Kitty is like Quinn, but many say that they are Fabrevans 2.0 because once they started dating Kitty became nicer to everyone and Ryder is dyslexic like Sam. Jake and Marley is definitely Puckleberry 2.0, although some people say they are a mix of Puckleberry and Finchel. By the time Marley was a senior, the school decided to combine the junior and senior prom so that if a senior had a boyfriend or a girlfriend who was a junior they could run together for prom court. So, that is what Marley and Jake did her senior year and his junior year. They did end up winning. Then Ryder and Kitty ran for prom court their senior year and they won.

The four of them went to NYU for college. Kitty and Marley became music teachers at a local elementary school in New York. Ryder works for a tutoring service and Jake works for Child Protective Services. Ryder and Kitty married in December of 2020 and Jake and Marley married in January 2021. Aaron was born on October 21, 2021 and Arianna was born one day later. Aaron and Arianna have been inseparable since birth. The two started dating their junior year of high school. They ran for prom court their senior year and they won.

Frankie and Rusty are the best tri-season athletes that Woodson has had in a long time. The stands were packed because everyone was hoping that Woodson would win the championship.

It was a very exciting game. The two teams were tied at the half. Then with ten minutes, left Woodson pulled ahead and they won with a twenty-point lead. The whole stands cheered and the players carried Frankie and Rusty off the court because they scored the most points during the game. The team went to Frankie and Rusty's house and celebrated their win. The parents ordered pizza for everyone. Their teammates ended up sleeping over.

**A/n: Next chapter will be Frankie and Rusty's graduation which will be the end of part one. Then I will finish editing the previous chapters. Then I will edit this to make it into a Finchel version. Then I will start part two. Also the year stated at the beginning is based on the correct timeline of the chapters I have already edited.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Graduation

June 11, 2044

**Frankie's point of view**

I cannot believe that Rusty and I are graduating today. All throughout high school, we took honors or AP classes and we took as many electives as possible. Our school system is very similar to the one in Lima, Ohio. We had six classes a day, 12 classes total, and we had odd and even days, which means we had classes 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, and 11 on Mondays and Wednesdays, and classes 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12 on Tuesdays and Thursday. On Fridays, we had all our electives on because they were only one semester long except for P.E. and our language course. The difference was that our classes did not rotate time slots on each day. Freshmen and sophomores had to take a P.E course and Study Hall, but juniors and seniors can take Study Hall if they wanted to. We had to take three years of a language but four years was preferred. We took Study Hall and a foreign language all four years. We took German as our foreign language. The Study Hall class is on Fridays as well. In the first couple Study Hall classes, we learn about different ways to study and different ways to take notes. Then for the rest of the year we get a head start on our homework in that class. For our electives we took classes in the Business, Fine Arts-Visual, Marketing, and Technology departments. Because we were able to take so many electives, we took some pretty advanced classes to prepare us for college. We are both going to Cornell University in New York City. We are both dual majoring in Computer Science: Arts and Sciences and Computer Science: Engineering with a minor in Video Game Design. We plan to take five or six classes per semester and maybe some classes during the summer.

Emily, Daniel, Deshawn, Jessa, Tanya, and Nikolai turn twelve in October and they will be in sixth grade at Mantua elementary school. They both walk to and from school every day. The six of them are still in the gifted program. There are four sixth grade classes total in the gifted program and the six of them were separated among those four classes. They have lunch and recess together every day. In addition, they each have a group of four friends in their class and they all hang out together on weekends. Sometimes during the week, they will do homework together. Emily and Tanya take gymnastics on Saturday mornings. The other four are in a book club at Barnes and Noble during the summer. Emily and Tanya love to read too even though they are not in the book club as well. They all love to read Science Fiction and Fantasy novels.

October 2042 was the month of births. Nina Evans was born to Eli Evans and Christian Hudson on October 23. A few years before Nina was born a new technology was invented to fuse two sperm together to create a baby. It was created after the technology for fusing two eggs together to create a baby was invented. A friend from college carried the baby for them. Then Jerome Puckerman, son of Riley Puckerman and Betty Lopez-Pierce, was born on the 24th. One day later on the 25th Joy Hummel-Anderson-Tinsley was born to James Hummel-Anderson and Ryan Tinsley. They also had their sperm fused together to create a baby. A friend from college carried the baby for them as well. On the 26th, Alfie Chang was born to Meghan Abrams and Mike Chang III. The next day on the 27th Mara Lynn was born to Aaron Lynn and Arianna Puckerman. Then on the 28th, Fabian Flanagan was born to Aiden Flanagan and Lucy Pappas. Patricia Pappas was born to Fred Pappas and Anne Underwood on the 29th. The next evening on the 30th, Mick was born to Leo Boykewich and Kathleen Smith. Then on Halloween night, Amber was born to Molly Duncan and Mike Smith-Costigan. Then in the early hours of November 1, Eddie Jeurgens was born to Robbie Jeurgens and Sam Smith. They all turning two years old this fall and will be starting preschool two days a week.

Over the past four years, Rusty and I have taken the soccer team, the basketball team, and the baseball team to the state championships. We have won the state championship in all three sports all four years. My girlfriend, Stephanie or Steph for short, and Rusty's girlfriend, Carrie, have taken the varsity girls basketball team to the state championship all four years as well. They also have won all four years. Our coach and their coach have been recruiting very good players to make sure that they will have a winning team after we graduate. We will be playing basketball in college as well. We even got a basketball scholarship.

Our graduation speaker today, is famous singer Wade "Unique" Adams. He goes by Unique now and changed into a girl a few years ago. She also went to Mckinley High School in Lima, Ohio. She entered her sophomore year in fall 2012 and she, Marley, Kitty, Ryder, and Jake led the glee club to victory all the years that she was there. Then she went to LA for college and became a singing sensation after she graduated college as well as meeting her future husband, Niall, from the band One Direction. They have a set of identical boy twins who are around Aaron and Arianna's age. Of course, Harry and Louis are married and have a few kids of their own. Zane married a girl that was 12 years younger than he was, but it was she that made him want to settle down and stop being a player. She is also a big inspiration for the LGBTQ community. They are all here to watch the graduation.

After the very hilarious speech, the valedictorian spoke. And then, the band played the alma mater while the chorus sang. Then one by one, we got our diplomas. After we tossed our caps, we walked out of the building and found our friends and family to take pictures.

**A/n: My winter break is soon, so I will have more time to write and edit this story. Also I will definitely be making this into a Finchel version.**


End file.
